Baby SSS Hedgehogs
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman has captured the SSS hedgehogs and now he plans to turn them into baby hedgehogs again. And its up to the girls to take good care of them until Tails can come up with something to change them back, but it was gonna take him a month. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, and Silvaze.
1. Babies

**New story again. My baby nephew Liam just started teething a bit but man he sure was crying a lot. I sure hope he goes okay. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, Eggman has captured the SSS hedgehogs and brought them to his base to test out his experiment on them.

"You know this is getting boring, Egghead!" Sonic struggled to get free but it was no use. The SSS hedgehogs had their backs touched together and the ropes were tied around them.

"Oh man, don't tell me Eggman is gonna use that baby beam again" Shadow sighs sarcastically.

"Ho ho ho! Indeed I am, Shadow! And why? Because you hedgehogs won't be able to get away from me!" Eggman cackled evilly.

"Oh boy, you're insane!" Silver tried to use his telekinesis to break free but that only made the ropes shock him.

"OW! What the flip?!"

"HAHAHAHA! I did not forget that you have telekinesis, say good bye to your old selves, hedgehogs again!" Eggman presses a button and the beam hits the three.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" all three screamed when getting hit by the beam. Their body starts to shrink smaller except their attire.

Eggman's glasses reflected how they got smaller and after the beam stopped; smoke covered the three, only wailing was heard.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the three baby hedgehogs wailed very loud. Their shoes and gloves were on the metal floor and they were too big for these small hedgehogs.

"Ho ho ho! Time to be in the baby wagon" Eggman picked up the three and placed them into a wagon. Sonic looked around curiously.

"Waaa? Eh?" Sonic talked in baby language. He had no teeth in his mouth except for the two fangs. Baby Silver was playing with Shadow, laughing.

"TEHEHEHEHEHE!" Silver laughed and pulled Shadow's quills.

"WAAAH!" Shadow wailed out and pushed his hand away. They were unaware what Eggman was going to do with them.

"Now to eliminate these bratty hedgehogs for good" Eggman chuckled evilly.

Just as he's about to press the button to use a killer laser on them, a purple energy ball destroyed the machine.

"What the? NEBULA!" Eggman screamed.

She wasn't alone, Amy and Blaze were there too and they glared at the doctor.

"Where are the boys, Doctor?" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"I just made them into babies again and now there's nothing to turn them back" Eggman showed them the baby triple S. The three couldn't talk but made baby noises and wailings.

Amy growled and whacked him in the head with her hammer, "You idiot!"  
"WWWAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the baby hedgehogs wailed out loud, wanting attention.

"Oh, girls! Let's not forget our boys!" Amy said to Nebula and Blaze. The boys were crying but got picked up by their girlfriends. They left Eggman unconscious in the laboratory and ran back home.

When they arrived, the girls had their baby boyfriends on their laps.

"Oh, Sonikku. I guess I have to act like a mother for you again" Amy rocks Sonic in her arms.

"Mama" Sonic said and snuggled on her tummy.

"Aww…" Amy giggles.

"Man, does that Doctor come up with anything than the baby laser thing? It's getting boring" Nebula said, putting a diaper on Shadow.

"I hope next time it's not an old man beam" Blaze mutters. She was rocking Silver with a milk bottle in her other hand.

"Yeah, I would hate helping an old hedgie" Amy said.

"Same too. I gotta say, these boys are so cute as little baby hedgehogs" Nebula said, tickling Shadow's tummy.

"Tehehehehe!" Shadow laughed gibberish.

"Hehehe…. Coochie coochie coo" Nebula giggled and keeps tickling him.

Blaze placed Silver on the floor and gave him a teddy bear.

"Gaa buuu" Silver hugged the teddy bear tightly and Blaze sighs at the sight of him hugging the bear.

"Awww….." Amy and Nebula said.

"But let's call Tails and he can explain how we can change them back in our way" Blaze suggested to them.

"Yup, just if he does not have joined that lion dude for the rest of the day" Amy said.

Amy dialed Tails and waits for answer.

_"Hello?"_ Tails answered.

"Tails, we got this baby trouble again, can you make this bring-back-to-normal beam?" Amy asked Tails.

_"Again and who are the babies right now?"_ Tails asked through the phone.

"It's Silver, Shadow and Sonic, again. Can't this doctor think of something else" Amy sighs on the phone. Tails on the other side was face palming.

_"Eggman did this? Man, he needs to come up with something else than that. And how long have they been babies right now?"_ Tails said.

"About 30 minutes" Amy continues.

_"Okay, I hope next time it won't be an older beam, I'll be right there Amy"_ Tails said and calls off. He was in his workshop, feeling slightly annoyed over that his best friend Sonic is a baby once again.

"So what did he say, Amy?" Nebula asked, holding Shadow in her arms.

"He'll be right over and said about if Eggman won't make an old beam" Amy tells her what Tails said.

"Oh okay, but eh, Shadow is such a good boy when he's being a baby" Nebula couldn't hold her giggling. Shadow snuggled on Nebula's chest.

"Mama" Shadow said in a high-pitched voice.

"Aww…" the girls 'awwed' at this.

Soon, Tails arrived to see the three baby hedgehogs.

"Whoa, they really are babies. Cute" Tails said.

He took out a scanner to see if something can turn them back. After a few minutes, the scanner gave an answer.

"Well…..I know how to change them back, girls. But it's gonna take probably a month to complete it. I'm sorry" Tails said.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" Amy screamed, she grabs Tails and shakes him madly.

"Amy, calm down!" Nebula grabs Amy and pulls her away from Tails, "Don't do that in front of the boys"

"Sorry, but I can't wait a fucking month for babysitting my boyfriend" Amy complained, sitting on a footstool cupping her hands on her face.

"Watch your language, Amy" Blaze said, "I know it's frustrating but we got no choice"

"I don't care!" Amy yelled at Blaze and ran up to her room. Sonic, Shadow and Silver wailed after Amy yelled.

"Oh, boy" Nebula sighs and shook her head.

"Let's leave her alone. She'll cool off later" Blaze stops Nebula when she was about to walk up to her.

"Yeah you're right" Nebula said and gets back to the babies.

Sonic was playing with Silver by pulling his forehead locks.

"Ga! Ga ba goo ga!" Silver struggles and pushed Sonic away.

Shadow was drinking milk from the milk bottle Nebula gave him and he really liked it.

At Amy's room, she was very miserable over that her boyfriend is a baby again. She sobs in her knees.

"Awww… Sonikku, I can't do this. I want you back to normal" Amy sobs some more.

Blaze came in to her room with Sonic in her arms.

"Amy, have Sonic for now, We have no other choice, please have him" Blaze begged.

"Mama!" Sonic reached his arms out for Amy.

"Oh, okay. I'll have him, come to mama Amy" Amy takes Sonic and had him on the bed, tickling his beige tummy.

"Hahahahaha!" Sonic giggled cutely.

"Coochie coochie coo" Amy teases him playfully but still show worriedness in her face.

Much later, Sonic fell asleep and Amy rocks her baby boyfriend in her arms.


	2. Bath and Dinner time

Silver was wrestling playfully with Shadow on the carpet floor while Blaze and Nebula watches.

"Gaa ga ba" Shadow gets the upper hand as he takes Silver down.

"Ga! Hmph!" Silver huffs in defeat.

"Aww…. so cute, I wonder how Amy is doing upstairs" Blaze wondered, she goes up and saw Amy reading a story for Sonic on her lap, but Blaze could see that Amy didn't look very happy.

"Amy please, Tails is trying as fast as he can but we have to be patient or else you..." Blaze didn't finish her sentence.

Sonic can see Amy looking sad which he really does not want, he tugged on her dress.

"Mama?" Sonic said in baby voice.

"No Sonikku, I can't be your mama. I don't know what to do with you" Amy held Sonic close, her tears ran down her cheeks.

This made Sonic's heart broken and he cries in sadness that she won't be his mama.

"Sssshhh….. Sonikku, Amy is here" Amy dries his tears and caresses his quills.

"Buhuhuh Ama" Sonic still sobs.

* * *

With the others, Silver was playing with Blaze's long tail, trying to grab it when it keeps moving.

"Wahahahaha!" Silver laughed and finally grabs her tail. Blaze chuckled and pulled him close to her with her tail.

"You silly naïve hedgie" Blaze picked him up and tickled his tummy.

"Hahahahaha!" Silver laughed as Blaze tickles him. Shadow was already asleep in Nebula's arms.

Nebula stroked his soft curvy quills while he's sleeping in her arms.

Shadow snuggled on her in his sleep.

"Good night, Shads" Nebula whispers to her boyfriend.

_**"*Puuuurrrrrrr*"** _the little Ultimate Lifeform purred in her arms in his sleep which made the violet-blue hedgehog smile.

Just then Tails called them again. Nebula answers.

"Hi Tails, any good news?" Nebula asked him through the phone.

_"Yes, the good news is that it won't take a month to construct my machine. But a week instead, since it's not a giant machine but a small one, like a pistol"_ Tails said on the phone.

"Phew. That's good to hear Miles, come back at the end of the week, bye" Nebula said.

_"Alright, bye"_ Tails calls off and continues his work on the reverse-gun. It was not finished yet. Nebula then decides to tell Amy the good news, she walks up to her room and saw that Amy was putting Sonic in her bed.

"Hey, Amy. Tails called and said that it won't take a month but a week" she said.

Amy turned and smiled.

"Good, excuse me one moment. Good night, Sonikku" Amy said and then kisses Sonic good night.

"Aww…." Nebula smiles.

"Yeah, I might hum a lullaby to him as well so he could sleep better" Amy stroked Sonic's short quills. Nebula watched how Amy hummed a lullaby to Sonic.

Nebula leaves the room and goes back to take care of Shadow, but now he's wailing as hell.

"Shhh…..shhhh…don't cry, Shadow" Nebula picks him up and rocks him gently in her arms to calm him down.

Shadow fell asleep in her arms and she put a pacifier in his mouth.

"Aww…..that's my good little Ultimate Lifeform" Nebula said.

She also saw how Blaze lets Silver chase her tail.

"Ga! Uh! Ba!" Silver grabbed Blaze's tail again.

"Hehehe… You're so cute, Silver" Blaze giggled and picked him up as he snuggled on her chest.

"Mama" Silver said while snuggling.

"Awww….." Blaze caressed his two quills on his head, making him coo slightly.

* * *

Soon, the babies were already awake from their hour nap and it was time for their bath. Unfortunately for Sonic, he was wailing in fear and refuses to take a bath.

"Sonic, hold still, the water won't bite you, there's nothing to be afraid of" Amy held Sonic and lowers him in the water. Sonic had bath-rings on his arms so he can float.

Silver and Shadow had their arms crossed, glancing at the scaredy blue baby hedgehog for being a wuss.

"Ga wa wabba" Sonic shouted in baby voice and swims to them. He then spots a rubber ducky and plays with it. Silver and Shadow was playing in the soap bubbles.

"Kyahehehehehe!" both laughed.

"Hehe…..they are just so cute" Nebula smiles.

"Yeah, hopefully after Sonic is grown up again and he and I will have a child in the future" Amy sighs for their cuteness.

"Yup, but we'll wait for that" Blaze said.

Sonic joined Shadow and Silver's bubble bath and made a bubble hair on himself.

Silver giggled out loud while Shadow just crossed his arms, feeling unamused.

Sonic and Silver placed bubbles on his head, making him giggle a bit.

"Wa? Ga ga bo" Shadow said and held them both close.

"Awww…" the girls smiled at this.

* * *

After their bath, its feeding time for the triple S, since they had no teeth besides their fangs, they could only eat baby food.

"Ga! Ga! Ga!" Sonic was squirming in Amy's arms, begging that he wants to be fed.

"Easy Sonikku, you're going to be fed" Amy said to Sonic and placed him on a baby high-chair. Nebula and Blaze also placed Shadow and Silver in baby high-chairs.

"I'll say SpaghettiOs will fill up their tummy" Blaze suggested.

"Okay then" Amy then walks to the fridge and takes out SpagettiOs and placed them into the microwave for 2 minutes.

After that, she took out the SpagettiO's and pours it in each bowel.

"Hope it tastes yummy, Sonikku" Amy said as she gives Sonic his bowel.

"Okay, Silver. Open up" Blaze said, holding a spoonful of SpaghettiOs.

Silver opens his mouth and ate the SpaghettiO's on the spoon, he took one bite each and swallows. Blaze keeps feeding him and as for Shadow, he didn't want it.

"Please, Shadow. You got to eat something" Nebula said.

"Uhhhh ga" Shadow groans in defeat and ate his food.

With Amy, she was finished feeding Sonic, he was messy on his muzzle but Amy cleaned it.  
"You are a good boy, Sonikku" Amy lifts Sonic from his chair and goes to the couch, rocking him.

"You messy hedgehog" Blaze chuckled and cleans Silver's muzzle, still feeding him.

Shadow was still being fed by Nebula and ate normally.

"Good boy Shads, you did not complain" Nebula ruffles her boyfriend's head.

"Ga ga!" Shadow mutters, crossing his chubby arms.

Amy was holding a milk bottle for Sonic, he slowly drinks it and closed his eyes.

"Does the milk taste good, Sonikku?" Amy asked.

Sonic stopped drinking and looked directly at her.

"Wa bo bo Mama" Sonic said, still calling her his mama.

"I'll take that as a yes" Amy said.

"Good boy, Silver. You finished your dinner" Blaze said.

Silver giggles happily and reaches out his arms, wanting to be with Blaze.

Blaze picked him up and looked at his cute face.

"You are so cute, Silver. I wonder what your brother would say" Blaze chuckled.


	3. Day 2: diaper change

It was now Day 2 of the triple S being babies and Tails has now 6 days left. Right now let's go back to how they are now.

It is diaper changing time and the girls has already done that before. First Amy checked Sonic's diaper, it was soiled and she threw it in the trash can, she takes out a new diaper. She first used baby powder and Sonic was curious over what she's doing.

"Good boy, Sonikku. Now hold still when Mama Amy fixes your diaper" Amy held up his feet and placed the diaper under his bottom. She was done putting on his diaper.

"You did well, Sonikku" Amy held Sonic up, rubbing his back.

Nebula tried to hold Shadow still while changing his diaper, she already threw his soiled one in the trash can.

"Hold still Shadow or else you get spanked" Nebula tried to hold him still, but he keeps kicking away her hands with his feet.

"Okay, I hate to do this to you" Nebula sighs that she really didn't want to do this to Shadow but it was the only way to get him to behave.

She placed him on her lap and spanked his butt.

"WAAAAAAAAHH!" Shadow wailed as Nebula spanked him, but not so hard.

"Are you gonna listen to your Mama Nebula and be a good boy?" Nebula said and keeps spanking him.

"Waaaaa mama GA!" Shadow nodded while wailing, Nebula stops spanking him. But Shadow had tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Shadow, now be a good boy and hold still" Nebula held him close, rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Mama….." Shadow cries on her chest, apologizing to her for being a brat.

Nebula then placed him on the table and puts on his new diaper after using the baby powder.

Blaze is also about to change Silver's diaper and when she is about to use baby powder, Silver somehow used his ESP powers and it came on them both. Blaze glares at Silver as he smiles nervously.

He used his cute puppy eyes to act innocent to her without getting in trouble.

"Ah, well. Can't any eyes get cuter" Blaze sighs and washed off the powder on herself and Silver, getting his diaper fixed on him.

"You are a good boy, Silver" Blaze chuckled and rocks him.

* * *

Sonic was now playing with a teddy doll and Shadow used a jingle toy and Silver was using large Lego pieces to make a tower.

"You know, this is really fun to take care of them" Blaze said.

"Yeahehehe…. it is" Nebula chuckled, lying down on her stomach, watching her baby boyfriend playing.

Amy walked up to Sonic who was hugging his teddy doll.

"Do you like this toy, Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic, he turns to her and nods.

"Ga ga bobo" Sonic said and hugs the teddy again. Amy snickered and gets to the couch. Then she wonders one thing.

"Hey girls, what would happen if Shadow, Sonic and Silver can't be out and helping other people or facing danger" Amy wondered.

"Don't worry, Amy. We got Knuckles, Gamer, Rouge and others to do the job" Blaze said, playing with Silver.

"Rawr!" Silver playfully grabbed her tail again.

Blaze noticed it and saw Silver sucking on her tail tip.

"Hehehehe… Silver that tickles" Blaze giggled and moves her tail away from him. She then grabs him and blows raspberry on his stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Silver squealed and giggled out loud.

Blaze stopped and placed him down on the floor, but he crawls back to her.

"Mama..wa wa ga" Silver said and tugged her jacket.

"Yes, come to Mama Blaze"

Shadow was on Nebula's back, playing with her long ponytail quills.

"Shadow, be careful with my quills. You wanna ride on Mama Nebula huh?" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Ba goo ga" Shadow giggles.

Nebula walks on all four as Shadow held onto her quills, laughing. Nebula makes some horse noises while crawling on all fours to amuse Shadow. After 7 minutes, she stopped.

Shadow clapped his hands and giggled.

"Awww… You are much funnier as a baby Shadow" Nebula lays on her stomach and had Shadow close.

"Ba wa wa" Shadow hugged her and nuzzled. Nebula pets his short curvy quills and smiled.

"I wish one day we got a child of our own" Nebula sighs in a positive way.

Sonic was hugging his favorite plush doll that he bought for 2 months when he dated Amy, his Rainbow Dash plush doll.

"Mmmm ga ga" Sonic said and nuzzled on it. Amy was sitting next to him and smiled at his cuteness and how he loves his plush doll.

"I can't believe that he loves it so much, let's see what he thinks of this talking Pumbaa doll" Amy said and wondered how he'll react to the talking Pumbaa doll, she pulled the string and the doll spoke the words _"They call me Mr. Pig!"._

Sonic heard it and puts away the Rainbow Dash doll and crawled to it.

"Ga ga bo?" Sonic leans in to the Pumbaa doll, Amy pulled the string again and _"Hakuna Matata, no worries"_ is heard.

Sonic laughed hard and claps his small hands.

Amy picked up the rainbow Dash doll and the Pumbaa doll to amuse him.

"Hello, I'm Rainbow Dash" Amy mimics Rainbow dash.

"Hi, I'm Pumbaa" Amy imitates Pumbaa with a boyish voice.

"Hahahaha…" Sonic laughed and clapped his hands.

Amy saw him laugh and continues.

"I love bugs, slimy but feisty" Amy imitates Pumbaa again.

"Bwahahaha Mama" Sonic laughed and crawls to her.

"Aww…..come to Mama Amy" Amy said, picks him up in her arms.

"I love you Sonikku, even when you're a baby" Amy said in a sweet, loving voice. Sonic crawled up to her shoulder, cooeing.

* * *

As the day turns to night time, the girls had to change the boys' diapers again.

"Ah, man. Shadow, what did you do?" Nebula said playfully while holding her nose.

"Away with it" Nebula threw away the dirty diaper into the trashcan. She washed his bottom. Shadow laughed a bit.

"Like it Shadsy?" Nebula snickers and dries his bottom and used baby powder. She then put on his diaper on.

"You're a good boy Shadow" Nebula lifts him up.

"Mmmm...baw bah" Shadow coed.

"That's my good Ultimate boy" she kissed his top head.

Amy and Blaze has already changed Sonic and Silver's diapers and now the girls has decide to sleep with the boys in their bedrooms since they don't have cribs.

Amy had Sonic close to her. He was wearing a light-blue pajamas.

"Waaaaaahh huaaaah" Sonic suddenly wailed. Amy woke up and saw he has dropped his pacifier in his mouth. She put it back in place in his mouth.

"Want to hear me sing a song for you Sonikku?" Amy asked him, he nods and rested his head on her chest.

_**In this world...**_

_**Where life is strong.**_

_**In this world...**_

_**Life's an open book.**_

_**In this world...**_

_**Where compromise does not exist.**_

_**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**_

_**In this world...**_

_**Where one is all.**_

_**In this world...**_

_**Never fear the fall.**_

_**In this world...**_

_**Where compromise does not exist.**_

_**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**_

Sonic's eyelids got heavier and he goes to sleep.

"Good night, Sonikku" Amy kissed his cheek and goes to sleep as well.

* * *

Nebula was in Shadow's bedroom, calming him down that she's not going anywhere.

"Relax Shadow, I'm here with you. Sleep well and think of me" Nebula whispers to Shadow. Shadow tugged her shirt.

"Do you want me to sing you a song?" Nebula asked, rubbing his back to calm him down a bit.

"Ga ba da" he nodded.

Nebula sings his favorite song.

_**All Hail Shadow**_

_**Heroes rise again**_

_**Obliterating everything that's not your friend**_

_**Nothing can stop you now**_

_**No ghosts to bring you down**_

_**When there's nothing left to lose**_

_**You win!**_

Shadow cooed and then purred when he goes to sleep in her arms.

"Good night, sweet Shadow" Nebula whispers to him, kissing his forehead and fell asleep with him.

* * *

Silver was trying hard to move his WWF Tiger doll with his ESP powers but it was no use. Blaze helped him and he nuzzled against it in his sleep. He got the tiger doll when he agreed to save the World's tigers.

"Maybe a song will cheer you up, Silver" Blaze said as she sings a song for him.

_**In the night light do you still feel your pain?**_

_**For the valor you wait, it never came**_

_**If you were able, would you go change the past,**_

_**To mend a faux pas with one last chance?**_

_**And I might know of our future**_

_**But then you still control the past**_

_**Only you know if we'll be together**_

_**Tonight**_

_**'Cause every night I will save your life**_

_**And every night I will be with you**_

_**'Cause every night I still lay awake**_

_**And I dream of an absolution**_

Silver smiled in his sleep while hearing her beautiful singing voice. She gives him a small kiss on the cheek and goes to sleep.

* * *

**I don't own the characters' theme songs.**


	4. Day 3: Talking

The next morning, Tails was back at their home, trying a device that allows them to regain their young-adult personalities and voices. He placed each of them on the table.

"Alright stand back girls, this is not gonna hurt them" Tails said, he sapped all three of the triple S.

"Huh? Where am I? Ah man, I'm a baby again!" Sonic said his first words after being a normal hedgehog baby for three days, his voice was high-pitched instead of grown up.

"Grrrrr! When I find that Doctor I am so gonna kick his ass for this!" Shadow growled.

"Hey, don't swear like that, Shadow" Nebula picked him up.

"I know, can't you see I'm a freaking baby again!" Shadow snarled.

Amy and Blaze was giggling because of their high pitched voices.

"Oh yeah, I find it funny since I'm a baby too. Can you change me back so I can act like a cute baby again, just a moment?" Silver asked Tails sheepishly.

"I'm afraid not, Silver" Tails said.

"Hmph!" Silver crossed his small arms.

"But….. oh well" Tails changed his mind and makes Silver act like a baby.

"If you want him back to normal, press the blue button" Tails tells the girls.

"Hahahahaha! Silver is funny speaking baby language" Sonic laughed high pitched.

"You are so naïve, Silver" Blaze rolled her eyes and picks Silver up in her arms.

"Ga ga bo" Silver said in baby voice.

"We'll switch his personality and voice back" Blaze said, rocking him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Shadow and Sonic laughed too hard.

"Alright that's it" Tails pressed the button and made Silver act like his adult self.

"Thanks Tails, I needed that" Silver thanked Tails.

"No problem, Silver" Tails said, leaving the house to head back to his workshop.

"Okay, you boys. Stop laughing please" Amy said.

The boys stopped laughing.

"You done laughing, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah I'm done" Shadow stops laugh and frowns.

"Awww…I know how to turn that frown upside down" Nebula smirked, tickling his tummy.

"HAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP!" Shadow laughed high pitched. Nebula then stops.

"There's the smile I see" Nebula smiles at him.

"Hehe, you soften me up" Shadow jumps to her, giving her a hug.

"Aww" Sonic cooed.

"Hmph, what are you looking at, baby Faker?" Shadow glared at him.

"You're not the ultimate Lifeform. You're the cutest Lifeform" Sonic laughed hard, rolling on his back.

"Hmph. One of these days I'm gonna knock you out" Shadow grumbles.

"Shadow, be nice. He's just teasing, you know" Nebula said, stroking his curvy quills.

"Come here, Sonikku" Amy picked up Sonic.

Sonic chuckled and hugs her.

"You're cuter than before, Sonic" Amy rubs his quills.

"Thanks Ames, but I miss my old self again" Sonic said.

"I know, Sonikku. But I'm still here for you" Amy said.

Amy walks with Sonic to the living room to have their moment. Sonic lay on his back on her lap and glanced into her eyes.

"Sonikku, you don't have to worry. Tails is gonna restore you back to normal" Amy said.

"For how long? If anyone sees me like this I'll be humiliated for the rest of my life" Sonic complained.

"Relax Sonic" Amy rubbed his back in comfort, but Sonic was still sad.

Eventually he calms down and held his ear on her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

Silver was still trying to lift up his favorite plush doll with his telekinesis but his mind wasn't strong enough in a toddler form.

"Ah man, I never get to lift that, I never managed to lift my tiger doll" Silver said, very annoyed. Blaze shook her head and picked it up for him.

"Here you go Silver, but I see you miss your teenage self" Blaze said, seeing the sadness in Silver's eyes.

"Yeah…." Silver sighs.

"You'll be back soon as possible" Blaze ruffled his head, between his locks.

"But I miss my teen self very much" Silver placed away his plush doll and tugged onto Blaze's jacket.

"What's wrong, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I just said it, I just don't want to be an baby actually, I can't use my ESP Powers and telekinesis, and even my cat instincts makes me sound like an annoying kitty, luckily that my snake ones is gone" Silver sobs a bit.

"Hey, hey. Don't feel sad" Blaze said, rocking him gently in her arms to calm him down.

"I know Blaze….it's just _***hic***_ that I so wanna kick Eggman's ass and break off his arms for what he did to me" Silver said with anger and sadness.

"I know how you feel, Silv. But Tails is doing the best he can to change you back to a teenager. You just have to be patient" Blaze said, drying off his tears.

"Yeah you right Blaze, but _***YAWN***_ I feel so sleepy" Silver's eyelids got heavier and he rested his head on her chest.

"Go to sleep, Silver" Blaze said, holding him in her arms and takes him to his bedroom.

She tucked him in his bed like a mother would do and he cooed at that.

"Ahh, it feels more comfortable being smaller" Silver feels his pillow.

"Aww…" Blaze smiles.

She caresses his cheek and hummed a lullaby. Silver, despite being a baby right now, liked to hear her humming or singing a lullaby, he closes his eyes and fell asleep.

"Night, Silver" Blaze whispers, kissed his cheek.


	5. Day 4: Strollers

This morning, Sonic was sleeping in his bed along with Amy, he was in her arms and just then the alarm clock blared. This caused Sonic to wake up with a loud wail.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic wailed out loud and Amy woke up too. She shuts off the alarm clock and sat on the bed edge.

"Calm down Sonic, it's just the alarm clock" Amy calms him down by patting his back.

"I know Ames, but it's just I got sensitive ears as a baby" Sonic groaned. Amy giggled at his cute voice and got dressed; she gave Sonic a tiny shirt with a sun on.

"Okay cutie, let's go downstairs for some breakfast" Amy said, carrying him in her arms. They walked down the stairs to see that the rest is already having breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" Amy said and walks to them.

"Good morning Amy" Nebula said. She was feeding Shadow cereal crumbs since he didn't want creamy baby food. Silver was having it too, but with fruit taste since he and Blaze likes it. Amy placed Sonic on the chair and gave him a bowel with milk.

"What kind of cereals do you want Sonikku? You know you only get crumbs now since you have no teeth" Amy said.

"Umm…..Trix Cereal, I guess" Sonic said.

Amy walks to the cabinet and takes out Trix Cereal, she walks back to Sonic and squeezes the cereals to crumbs into his milk.

"Thanks, Ames" Sonic said.

Amy smiles and puts a bib around his neck so that he won't get messy.

"Do babies always have to wear a bib when it comes to eating?" Silver sighs.

"Yup, in case if you don't swallow your food" Blaze said.

"Man, I am swallowing. I don't need this" Silver tries to take off his bib.

"You have to, Silver. Please, for me?" Blaze asked, putting the bib back on his neck.

"Okay then" Silver mutters and continues to eat.

Shadow was eventually full and couldn't eat another bite.

"I'm done eating, 'Mama' Nebula" Shadow mocks that Nebula is acting like a mother to him.

"Aww….you full already?" Nebula said, picks him up in her arms.

She pats his back to make him belch.

**"*burp*"** Shadow made a small belch.

"Good boy" Nebula said.

"Thanks Nebula" Shadow said, smiling.

Much later, the girls were out for a walk with the triple S in strollers, but their faces were covered.

"Uhhh…..maybe this isn't a good idea, girls" Nebula chuckled nervously.

"So...No one knows it's them, especially when their quills are covered too" Blaze said, giving Silver his WWF tiger doll.

Shadow grabbed the stroller's sunshade and pulls it down to hide his face, "This is so embarrassing"

"Ah, come on Shadow. Everyone will think we are different hedgehogs" Sonic pokes Shadow's belly.

"Don't poke me, Faker" Shadow snarled.

"Guys, don't talk" Blaze whispered to the boys.

"Oh uh….. Ga ga boo" Sonic used a fake baby voice.

"Wa ba ba ba" Silver did also his own, but Shadow has his pacifier on his mouth.

Silver and Sonic giggled at this.

Shadow grumbled and sucked on his pacifier.

Soon, they were at the park, the boys were acting well as babies.

A pretty butterfly lands on Shadow's nose which made him sneeze cutely.

The butterfly flew back and lands on his nose again.

"Hehehehehehe" Shadow giggles cutely and Silver and Sonic giggled to. The girls were watching them and had their ice cream.

"I wonder how Tails is doing at his workshop, it's been like three to four days" Amy wondered.

"I guess he's focused on his work" Blaze said.

"He's a smart kid, he knows what he's doing" Nebula said.

"Yeah, smarter than that Egg Doofus" Amy said.

"Indeed, let me go check the boys" Blaze said and walks up to the strollers.

"How are you guys doing with your acting as babies?" Blaze asked them.

"Great, 'Mama' Blaze" Silver joked.

Another butterfly lands on Silver's nose.

Silver giggled and tried to catch it, but he misses. Blaze snickers at his face when he tries to catch the butterfly.

"Sorry Silver, but you won't catch it" Blaze snickered.

"I know Blazey, I'm just playing" Silver said, still trying to catch it. Shadow and Sonic was watching him and the butterfly.

"Hmph, very cute" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Eh, eh, you are still the cutest Lifeform" Sonic teased him.

"Yeah right, because Nebula has soften me and I'm glad for it" Shadow's frown turns to a smile.

"Are you always the grumpy dude whenever I'm around?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"It's because we were enemies once but it turned out I had a bad past and I joined the bright side" Shadow scoffs.

Much later, the girls and the boys walked in town to see around. But the boys were too embarrassed that everyone is staring.

"Easy boys, ignore them" Nebula whispers to them.

"Wa wa wa" Shadow said in a fake baby voice.

"I know, I know. We'll be back at your place, Shadow" Nebula said.

Amy and Blaze looked around thinking of why everyone is staring at the baby triple S.

"I don't wanna be here right now" Amy whispers to Blaze.

"Me either" Blaze sweat drops.

So the girls took the boys back to their place.

As they got there, the girls decide to change the boys' diapers.

"Oh boy, this is embarrassing" Sonic blushed as he's about to get his diaper changed.

When Amy removed his soiled diaper, it was almost clean, but she threw it away anyway.

"Boy, I really don't wanna do this, Sonikku" Amy blushed too.

"But you have to" Sonic said, blushing too.

"Never mind" Amy shrugs it off and places a new diaper on him.

"Shadow, hold still, you were better at holding still before you regained your adult personality" Nebula grabs Shadow's legs.

"I know, man. It's just too embarrassing for me" Shadow said.

"Whatever" Nebula sighs and placed a new diaper on him, she picked him up and pats his back.

"You're a good boy" Nebula teased him.

"Oh boy, my title being ultimate is dead" Shadow said with irony.

"Don't say that, Shadow. You're still yourself, you know" Nebula said.

"Oh yes, right" Shadow calms down.

Blaze has thrown away Silver's soiled diaper in a trashcan and she then cleans his lower part.

"Ah! Be careful, Blaze" Silver yelped.

"Sorry" Blaze said calmly.

She then fixed a new diaper for him and he tried to stand up, but his baby legs were too weak and small.

"Grrr…..why do babies always have small legs that can't walk?" Silver grumbled.

"No idea Silver, but you'll get your teen legs back" Blaze snickers and ruffles his head.

Silver reached his small arms out, wanting to be picked up.

"Come here" Blaze picked up Silver and eskimo kiss him on the nose.

Silver smiles and giggles.

"That's my little naïve hedgie" Blaze chuckled and hugs him.


	6. Day 5: Playtime

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were in the living room playing with toys and having fun while the girls watch them play.

Sonic was pulling the string on the Pumbaa doll and "Hakuna Matata" was heard from it.

"You sure love to watch The Lion King movie, don't you?" Silver asked.

"I sure do Silver, you got a lion mane yourself" Sonic joked and pokes Silver's chest fur.

"Yeah, I know. But you don't have one" Silver said.

"I know" Sonic said. Shadow was playing with a plushie of a pony.

"Aww…you sure love My Little Pony" Sonic said.

"Hmph, yes I do and so do you, Faker" Shadow said, rolling his eyes and continues to play with his Princess Luna plush doll.

"Whatever. Too bad I don't watch Sesame Street anymore" Sonic said.

"But I watch Timon and Pumbaa still through" Sonic adds. He crawls to the DVD set and took out Timon and Pumbaa season 1.

"Amy, can you play it for me?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Sure, Sonikku" Amy said.

She inserted the disc and played the episode Gaboon with the wind, it was Sonic's favorite episode.

After a few minutes they were at the funniest scene in the episode.

**(TV pov)**

**Cheetata: Now, we can have the meerkat as an appetizer and for our main course, we can have... (licks his lips)... the pig.**

**Pumbaa: Pig?**

**Timon: Uh oh.**

**Pumbaa: Are you talking about me?**

**Timon: You called him a pig.**

**Pumbaa: Are you talking about me?**

**Timon: You shouldn't have done that.**

**Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!**

**Timon: Now you're in for it.**

**Pumbaa: THEY CALL ME MISTER PIG!**

**(Pumbaa goes berserk and knocks Cheetata and Cheetato into a tree)**

Sonic laughed very hard after the cheetahs got knocked into the tree.

Shadow crossed his arms and didn't laugh at this.

Silver was laughing as well.

"Ahhh, I love it!" Silver squealed.

"Hmph, pathetic" Shadow mutters, not amused.

"Ah come on Shads, this is hilarious" Sonic poked his belly.

"It's not funny and if you poke me again, I'll shave off all your fur when we are grown up again!" Shadow threatens Sonic.

"Sheesh, calm down. No need to get cranky" Sonic said.

"Alright, if I'm so the cutest Lifeform" Shadow calms down. Nebula sighs that Sonic and Shadow is not friends right now.

"Shadow, be nice" Nebula said, picking him up and hugs him.

"Oh yes, sorry" Shadow nuzzled against Nebula and looks at Sonic.

"Apology accepted" Sonic smirks. Silver was still playing with a teddy bear and nuzzled against it.

"I like both bears and tigers" Silver giggled.

"Aww…..you like non-mobian animals" Sonic said.

"Yeah, It's ironic I got instincts from a cat and formerly a snake. But I never liked it since I gone crazy and felt cold, I regret that" Silver's smile turns to a frown.

"I thought you like non-mobian snakes, Silver" Shadow said.

"Not for those that give you that crazy instinct, I could have suffered from that snake instinct. I like only normal snakes without them, Shadow" Silver said. Shadow understood.

"But you know that we hedgehogs are immune to snake venom. Just like the non-mobian hedgehogs" Nebula said.

"I know, we are like mongooses" Silver said.

"Indeed and let's forget about the snake thing and get back to our business" Blaze suggested so it won't be too much talk about his onetime instincts.

"Man, I miss running" Sonic sighs.

"I know you do, Sonikku. You can try crawling" Amy said.

"Okay then" Sonic said and tries to crawl fast as he can, but instead he ran on all four in full speed. He nearly crashes the room, much to everyone's shock.

"Ow! Okay, that was unexpected" Sonic groans.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Amy picks him up.

"Yes...I mean no, I could have damaged my baby body" Sonic said annoyed.

"I understand" Amy rocks him and sits on the couch.

"So, how far has Tails come to his machine?" Sonic asked her.

"So far so good" she said.

"I just can't wait to be teen again" Sonic said with a bit of happiness in his words. Amy smiled at how happy he is and pets his quills.

* * *

A while later; Silver was sitting in his meditation position, trying to focus and concentrate with his ESP powers as a toddler.

Blaze was keeping an Eye on him if he gets hurt.

"I hope you're well concentrated" Blaze whispers to Silver, hoping not to disturb him. But he keeps meditate and had closed eyes.

Just as he had enough energy in his mind, he opens his eyes and tries his powers on his favorite plush toy.

"Come on, come on" Silver begged for his powers to work, the plushie glowed in neon color and it flies in the air.

"Yeah!" Silver squealed in happiness.

"You did it!" Blaze said.

"I did it! YEAH! No one beats baby Silver!" Silver cheered and waved his arms.

* * *

Shadow was playing with Nebula's quills while sitting on her back.

"Hehehe….. Shadsy, you really like being a baby don't you?" Nebula laughed.

"Yeah, I can ride you like a horse!" Shadow giggled and nuzzled on her quills.

"Aww…" Nebula purred and giggles.

"Mmmm, you know, I often see my creator Professor Gerald Robotnik as my true father than Black Doom, he never really was my father" Shadow said, mentioning Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom.

"Really?" Nebula asked him.

"Yes, Gerald and Maria was the first family I've ever had you know and now I got a luckier family" Shadow continues. Nebula picked him off her back and placed him in front of her.

"Lucky you, Shadow" Nebula smiles and rubs her nose on his.

"Thanks Nebula, I love you" Shadow rubbed his nose back.

"I love you too Shads, no matter what you turn into" Nebula said.


	7. Day 6: Nap Time

That morning, the baby hedgehogs were too tired to wake up, so they decide to take a nap while the girls keep an eye on them.

Nebula saw the cuteness in Shadow's sleeping face which made her smile.

She gently pets his soft quills, making him purr like a kitty.

"Mmmmm, his purring is much cuter" Nebula said quietly.

Sonic was curled up into a ball in his sleep which made Amy smile due to his cuteness as a baby hedgehog.

Blaze saw that Silver sucked his own thumb in his sleep and giggled at that he never really does. Silver made a quiet snoring and turned in his sleep.

"Awww, I really want to be a mother right now" Blaze said in her thoughts.

She pets his quills while he's in his deep sleep.

Silver purred and turned in his sleep again. He opens one eye and saw Blaze.

"Awww…. thanks Blaze" Silver said. He nuzzled against her hand on his cheek.

"Awww…..that's too adorable" Blaze chuckled.

Sonic uncurled himself and was kicking his feet like he was dreaming about running.

"Look girls, Sonic is dreaming of running" Amy said to Nebula and Blaze, they all looked at him, he didn't notice them.

In his Dream, he is teen and ran on the Green Hills and spin dashes the robots.

"Yeah! It's all about speed!" Sonic smirked.

But in reality, he was just kicking his legs, disturbing Shadow, awaking his baby instincts.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shadow wailed due to his instincts.

Silver shoots straight onto the ceiling fans from Shadow's scream, hanging onto the ceiling fan as it rotates around.

"WHAT?!" Silver made a cute growl.

"SOOOOONIC! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Shadow tries to punch Sonic, but he was not so strong and it didn't hurt Sonic.

"Hey stop! It was an accident!" Nebula picks up Shadow.

"Sheesh! What did you scream for?!" Silver floats down, landing softly on the bed.

"Faker kicked me!" Shadow said angrily, struggling from Nebula's grip.

"I didn't mean to Shadow! I was sleeping!" Sonic woke up, very angry.

"GGGRRRR!" Shadow growled.

"Shh…..shhh….shhh…..Calm down, Shadow" Nebula rubs his quills to get him to calm down.

Shadow growled lowly as it turns into a cute purr, calming down and snuggles on Nebula's chest.

"Good boy Shadow, now apologize to Sonic" Nebula said, placing Shadow back to the bed. Shadow gulps nervously since he knows what would happen if he did it again.

"Sorry, Faker" Shadow said, apologizing to the blue baby hedgehog.

"It's okay Shads, but you should learn to control your temper" Sonic said, grabbing his teddy bear.

Shadow rolled his eyes and grabs his Princess Luna plush doll, slumps back to his nap.

"I hope next time no Mr. Pig moment will occur" Silver muttered and fell asleep again. The girls decide to watch TV while the boys are asleep and this time they watched Family Guy.

* * *

A while later

The girls give the boys their warm milk bottle.

Amy saw how Sonic really liked the milk in the bottle.

"Like it, Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic, he nods while drinking.

Silver was licking milk drops from the milk bottle like a kitty.

"Hehe, seems you're in your cat instincts Silver" Blaze giggled.

"Yeah, kitty cats like warm milks from bowels and now a bottle for me" Silver said, his golden-yellow eyes were now cat-slits.

"Meow" he meowed playfully.

"Meow for you" Blaze tease him with her finger.

Shadow shook his head and gets back to drinking his milk bottle.

"Nebula, what did you put in this milk? Peaches?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Nothing. It's warm milk, silly" Nebula said.

"Oh yes, right" Shadow said, continues to drink the bottle milk.

"Oh, man. I don't feel so good. Why can't I burp?" Sonic said.

"I'll help you" Amy pats his back, making him belch out loudly.

"BUUUUURP!" Sonic belches in a high pitched tone.

"Is that better?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ames" Sonic said. He rubs her belly and she giggled.

"Man" Shadow holds his stomach, "Why can't babies burp themselves?"

"No idea" Nebula answers, she pats his back to make him burp.

"BUUURRRRPPPP!" Shadow burped out loud.

"Good boy" Nebula ruffles his head.

"Yeah, thanks" Shadow said.

Blaze was now helping Silver to burp.

"Hold still Silver, I'm helping you burp" Blaze said, patting his back.

"BUUUURP!" Silver didn't burp very loudly.

"Oh, thanks Blaze" Silver said and looks at Blaze.

"You're welcome" Blaze smiles, rubbing his quills.

"*Puuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr*" Silver purred out loud.

Nebula then walked with Shadow to the living room. She sat on the couch with Shadow on her lap.

"Shadow, do you really miss being adult?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Yeah…..but I did like being a toddler when you take care of me. This reminds me of the time when Maria took care of me on the Ark" Shadow said.

"Oh, I see. I wish my past was better that I grew up with my brother and sister, if they weren't taken away or running away. I would have a great time growing up with Selene with no trouble and Daimen not being so stubborn" Nebula said, thinking of an alternative past.

"Yeah, but that's in the past, Nebs. You got your sister and brother back" Shadow said.

"I know Shads, but it's just I felt like I never had a sibling being the lonely child in the family" Nebula sighs sadly.

Shadow hates to see her sad as he snuggled on her chest to cheer her up.

Her frown slowly becomes a smile, she pets him and then hugs him.

"Thanks, Shadow" Nebula said.

"You're welcome Nebula" Shadow said, still snuggling.


	8. Day 7: Back to Normal

It was now the final day for the boys to be back to normal. They were still asleep but the girls slept with them last night to keep an eye on them.

In Sonic's room

Amy was awake as the sun's ray beam through the window. She stretched out her arms for a few seconds and looked down to see her cute little baby blue hedgehog still sleeping.

"Sonikku...wake up" Amy whispers to Sonic. He slowly opens his eyes and saw Amy in front of him, let out a cute long yawn and stretched his small arms in the air.

"Morning, mama Amy" Sonic yawned.

"Sleeping well?" Amy asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, I have been dreaming of you, Ames" Sonic smiled.

"Awww…" Amy picks him up and rubs her nose on his.

"Hehehe" Sonic giggled. Amy then walks out from the room for breakfast, carrying Sonic.

* * *

In Shadow's room

Nebula woke up and yawned for a few seconds, she looked down to see her cute little Ultimate Lifeform baby hedgehog sleeping.

"So cute" Nebula chuckled and waits for him to wake up.

He eventually wakes up and yawns.

"Uaaah. Oh, good morning, Nebs" Shadow said.

"Morning, Shads. Did you sleep well?" Nebula asked, rubbing his curvy quills.

Shadow purred against her soft hand.

"Yup and did you?" Shadow asked her. Nebula nods and tickles his belly a little.

"Coochie coochie Shadow" Nebula teases him.

"Hahahaha! That tickles, Nebula! Hahahaha!" Shadow giggled.

Nebula then stops tickling Shadow and picks him up.

"Shadow, let's go have some breakfast shall we?" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Shadow said.

* * *

In Silver's room

Blaze and Silver are already awake; Blaze lets the baby hedgehog play with her tail for a bit, just for fun.

"Come on, Silver. Catch it" Blaze giggled, waving her tail for Silver.

Silver keeps trying but misses a few times; he waits for it and finally grabbed her tail.

"Gotcha!"

"Nice catch, Silver. Today it's the day" Blaze said, lifting up Silver with her tail.

"What day?" Silver asked her.

"The day that you guys are gonna be back to normal, silly" Blaze said.

Silver gave her his best grin and squealed happily.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOO!" Silver squealed and flies into the air.

"Still the same hedgehog I knew" Blaze chuckled.

They walked down for breakfast and Amy and Nebula was there with their boys.

"Sonikku, are you happy that you're going to be back to normal?" Amy pets Sonic.

"Yes I am. Because I really miss running and kicking bad guys' butt" Sonic said.

"Aww…..still the same old Sonic" Amy said, petting his quills.

With Nebula and Shadow, they have a talk with Silver and Blaze.

"Say old pal, you're ready to be in your physically 20's again?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Yes I am, I guess if your parents saw you like this, they would so faint for your cuteness" Shadow said.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Say boys, what do you want for your last day as babies for breakfast?" Nebula asked them both.

"Cornflakes" Shadow said.

"Same for me" Silver said, also wanting cornflakes. Blaze and Nebula gave them each bowels of cornflakes.

Shadow snickered at the memory of yesterday when he screamed out loud which made Silver sprung straight to the ceiling fans.

Silver noticed it but shrugs it off, eating his cornflakes. Sonic was finished already and was drinking from his milk bottle.

Silver really wanted to know what Shadow's laughing about, "What's funny, Shadow?"

Shadow then looked at him and grins.

"I was thinking of when you crashed into the ceiling fans yesterday" Shadow said, couldn't hold his laughter.

"Oh, that" Silver rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that funny, man. Be grateful that I was able to float down"

"Oh yes right" Shadow replied.

Much later, the girls and baby hedgehog boys were at the workshop.

"Hey, guys" Tails said.

"Hey, bud. Is the machine ready?" Sonic asked.

Tails nods and takes it out, it looks like a handgun.

"Now let's try you first, Sonic. Amy, put him down please" Tails said.

Amy puts him down on the lab table and steps back to let Tails do the work.

"Okay Sonic. 1, 2, 3!" Tails counted down and zaps Sonic. Sonic started to grow, bursting the diaper he wore and his limbs became longer as well his quills, and he was now back to normal.

"Yes...Yes! I am back!" Sonic cheered.

"Sonikku!" Amy squealed and hugs him.

"Ames" Sonic hugged back.

"Ames" Sonic hugged back, having happy tears in his eyes. They soon pulled from the hug. Amy gave Sonic his shoes and gloves.

"Change me back! Change me back!" Shadow struggling in Nebula's arms.

"Alright, come here Shadow" Tails said. Nebula places Shadow on the floor, next his shoes and gloves. Tails zapped Shadow and he became a young adult again.

"Ahhh, It feels good to be back, the cutest lifeform is...whababababa what did I say?" Shadow said and gets shocked over what he just said about himself.

Nebula giggles and hugs him.

"Am I wrong Nebula?" Shadow said, blushing.

"Yes and no Shadow, but it's fun that you're back to normal" Nebula said.

Now it was Silver's turn to go back to a teen.

"Alright I'm ready, Tails" Silver tells Tails. Tails zapped him and he was back to a teen again.

"HURRAY! I'M BACK!" Silver jumps in joy for being back to normal.

He stopped himself from being too overjoyed which really makes him sound too girly.

Blaze walks up to him giving his boots and shoes back. Once he's done, they hugged each other.

"I'm happy you're back, Silver" Blaze said.

"Thanks. Now then, let's teach Eggman a lesson" Silver said, getting an idea.

Eggman was at his lab, upgrading Metal Sonic.

"Hehehehe….. Metal will destroy these babies when they are weak against me" Eggman chuckled evilly until someone poked his shoulder.

"I don't think so, Egghead"

Eggman turned around to see that it was Sonic.

"WHAT! But how?!" Eggman yelled. Sonic grins and Tails appear with the girls.

"With this reverse gun you scrambled egghead" Tails smirks.

"Hehehehehe….." the girls chuckled evilly, cracking their knuckles.

"Get him girls" Sonic said, snapped his fingers. The girls beat the hell out of the fat doctor and Blaze even burned off his mustache.

"YEOW!"

_***WHACK* *SMACK* *WHACK* *SMACK* *WHACK***_

The boys hearing the sounds of screaming, grunting, punching, kicking, and everything they heard was a bit too much which made their faces flinch.

After 5 minutes, they were finished. Eggman had the machine's pipe tied around him. He had his glasses cracked and got a black eye.

"Let that be a lesson for you Eggman" Nebula said.

"GRRRRR" Eggman growled and struggles to get out. The gang leaves the base, but before they left, Sonic did something funny.

"And there's one thing I wanna say to you eggy" Sonic said, grinning.

"Uh mmmmpff!" Eggman got a chilidog shoved into his mouth.

"That would keep your mouth shut" Sonic snickered and follows the boys and girls.

The end.


End file.
